Shuffle
by kdkkkkkkkwkkqqwkdk
Summary: This is a collection of songfics that have to do with the flock and their life. Some may relate to others and some may not, I'll tell you if they do. I'll update when a song gives me inspiration and an idea. So put your iPod on shuffle and review!
1. Animal I Have Become

**AN: So I got this idea while listening to Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace… I just thought it would really fit how Ari felt when he first became an Eraser. So… yeah.**

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

Ever since Dad took the flock out of this the School… it's only been a living hell to me. And they caused that, the flock that is. Right?

I tried to escape here; all they do is experiment on me like they did the flock. As if I didn't have a say in anything. Everyday I discover a new pain. I actually got out of the cage which is about 3 sizes too small, but they caught me. All I got was painful punishment.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

No one can save me now. I just finished an experiment. I don't feel the same… and my dad isn't here to help me. I suddenly get very angry at the flock and my dad, but mostly the flock… they took him away from me.

I got angrier and I got… taller? Furrier? What's happening to me? All the whitecoats stared at me in amazement, like I was some kind of exhibit.

I growled and charged at them. I didn't mean to! I had no control over my actions, I just knew that I was angry.

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change_

_This animal I have become_

They all screamed and ran out the door. Leaving me all alone in a room. I looked through the glass where the whitecoats now where. I saw my reflection. I was a monster… an animal, that I had no control over.

The won't even bring me back to normal, this is all happening because of the flock. It's their fault I'm this… animal.

If my dad was here, this never would happen.

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

I'm still the same Ari though. No matter what anyone says. Right? Or am I just this beast with no self control. This thought made me angrier as I growled once again. I wanted to tear something – or _someone_ – apart.

I got scared. I ran up to the glass, begging the whitecoats to help me and change me back to the little kid I used to be. I don't want to be this vicious thing. It's not me! It's what they did to me!

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

Before I couldn't escape this hell hole. Now I can't get away from this animal I have become.

I lied to myself just as my dad lied to me, telling myself I'm still the same old Ari, nothing's changed about me. It's all just a lie.

Every day I get angrier and angrier. Thirsting for blood. I don't try to fight it anymore. The flock stole my dad, and I'm going to steal him back. One way or another.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

They still run tests, except now, they fear me. I can do just about anything I want. All you have to do is get me mad and I'll morph into that animal. That animal that thirsts for blood, mostly the flocks blood.

I control it when I turn into the beast though, it's honestly not my fault. It's the flocks. If they were still here I wouldn't be this… thing.

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change_

_This animal I have become_

I get stronger and stronger every day. It's my goal to see and kill the flock. Once and for all. They stole many things from me. I'm stealing them back.

No one can change me back now. And I don't want them to. I will take out the flock if it's the last thing I do.

I have power with this animal. People fear me. And they should.

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame_

_This animal I have become_

Deep down inside though, I still want to be the same old Ari. Not the one that can rip your head off easily. I want the whitecoats to treat me like I was before on some level too.

Now, they just look at me as if I was an alien. I didn't belong.

I need help controlling myself when I turn into the thing though. I don't want to go on a killing rampage. If I ask the whitecoats though… it will only result in punishment.

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

I never asked to be this monster. I guess you don't always get what you want. But I never get to watch cartoons in my dad's office anymore. The whitecoats don't let me play with the experiments anymore.

Because I am one…

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

There are more animals like me now. We aren't normal. Not in the slightest. I can't control my anger anymore. I can't control my body anymore. I can't control myself anymore.

I go to sleep every night, hoping it is all a dream – or should I say nightmare – but I only wake up to find the same old animal. This is a nightmare in real life.

I tried to escape the School. But what I really need to do is escape myself.

My life is hell, and it's all because of the flock.

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change_

_This animal I have become_

I'm not Ari anymore. I'm so much more. People who have seen my angry fear me, and it makes me happy. I am superior. And those who don't think I am don't get the best of luck.

No one will ever change me. I learned to accept that. I will see the flock, one day.

And I will show them this animal I have become.

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame_

_This animal I have become_

The animal is not the real me, I tell myself this every day. Trying to get disturbing thoughts out of my head.

I wish someone can help me control the animal though. I feel I have no control over it, and I don't. I don't want to kill everyone who makes me angry.

Just the flock.

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

No one believes I am cute little Ari anymore. No. They look at me the way they looked at the flock. An experiment with no feelings. I do have feelings. They always seem to trigger anger though.

The other people who morph don't even want to control the animal they become. They teach me that if we can control it, there's no point in being it.

I think about that before I go to sleep…

_This animal I have become_

I am an animal. That's all that matters now. I'm no longer Ari. I have more power than anyone can dream of.

I dream of killing the flock. The old Ari is slipping away every day. I'm becoming more and more like this animal.

And I like it.

The flock better beware.

Because this animal is going after them.

**AN: REIVEW PLEASE!**


	2. With Arms Wide Open

**AN: Okay, so I was just listening to the radio and the song With Arms Wide Open came on, and thought it would fit perfectly to when Fang has a kid. This is the result of that inspiration. :) Enjoy!**

_With Arms Wide Open – Creed_

_**Well I just heard the news today,**_

_**It seems my life is going to change**_

"Fang? Can I… talk to you?" Max called from upstairs. I turned off ESPN and ran up the stairs of our house of one year. I walked along the hallway, passed me and Max's wedding picture.

I walked into our master bedroom to see Max sitting on the edge of our bed, her legs were crossed and she was fiddling nervously with her hands on her lap.

"Something wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

She turned to face me, tears gliding down her cheeks, "Nothing's wrong Fang, everything's… perfect."

Now I was confused, "Max… why are you crying?"

She took a deep breath and hugged me tight. She whispered in my ear, "You're going to be a daddy."

_**I closed my eyes, begin to pray**_

_**Then tears of joy stream down my face**_

I smiled the biggest smile I've done since our wedding day. I hugged Max so tight I thought she might explode, but I didn't care at the moment.

I closed my eyes and stroked her hair. We've never been religious, but I thanked God for giving me and Max such a miracle. Wow, I've been getting sappy.

I felt something wet run down my cheeks, I realized they were tears. I was crying, not because I was sad, but because I've never been this happy.

Max looked up at me and wiped away the single tear running down my face, "I love you."

"I love you too Max."

_**With arms wide open,**_

_**Under the sunlight,**_

_**Welcome to this place,**_

_**I'll show you everything,**_

_**With arms wide open,**_

_**With arms wide open**_

"Welcome to the world Alexander Ride." I whispered to the baby boy that Max just gave birth to.

I took the sleeping boy out of Max's arms. She was peacefully sleeping and I didn't get to really hold him yet.

I moved him so his head was lying comfortably in the crook of my elbow. He opened his eyes and looked straight at me, he had Max's eyes. I knew he would. He turned his head to the side as if he was confused, "Hi Alex…" I whispered, sort of expecting an answer.

Alex grabbed my finger and squeezed it tight. He was strong, that's for sure.

I smiled, thinking about the future and how I would teach him to fly with the sunlight beating down on our wings. I already checked, he had black wings with white spots, a mix of Max and mine.

He squeezed my finger a second time and I made a promise to myself to show him and teach him everything I learned and the mistakes I made.

_**Well I don't know if I'm ready**_

_**To be the man I have to be,**_

_**I'll take a breath, take her by my side,**_

_**We stand in awe, we've created life**_

"We're home Alex!" Max said excitedly. She and Alex just got out of the hospital and the flock was all in the living room, excited to see the new flock member.

"Awww! Wook at the wittle baby!" Nudge said in a baby voice, running towards Max and Alex.

Alex started wailing at all the commotion, "Fang could you please take him to his room?" Max whispered to me. I nodded and grabbed the hand-carriage type thing to his room, which I painted blue a few months ago.

I took him out of his carriage and held him in a rocking chair in the corner of his room. I rocked back and forth in the rocking chair; his head was resting in the crook of my elbow again.

I played with his little tuft of black hair, and had a scary thought. What if I'm not ready for this?

Sure, I've gotten in too many fights to count, I've escaped the School numerous times, hell, I helped Max save the world! Yet I don't feel ready to have a kid. What kind of man am I?

I sighed and said to him, "I'm still keeping my promise."

"What promise?" A voice asked from the door-way.

"Oh, nothing." I said standing up and putting Alex in his crib, I stood there and watching him, Max came over and we watching him together.

"You're going to be such a great dad." Max told me.

I sighed, "… W- what if I mess up Max?"

She looked at me, "You're going to mess up Fang, I'm going to mess up, it's part of parenting."

I kissed her head, "I just can't believe any of this is happening."

"Me neither Fang, me neither."

_**With arms wide open,**_

_**Under the sunlight,**_

_**Welcome to this place,**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

"Whoa! Dad! How'd you do that?" Alex asked me excitedly. It was his 5th birthday.

I smiled, "I'll show you."

I led him outside, down the porch steps and into our huge open backyard. He started jumping up and down with anticipation.

I could see Max watching us from the porch with a smile on her face and a hand on her stomach. Yeah, again. But a girl this time.

"Okay, so you run as fast as you can, and jump. Spread out your wings as far as you can and try to stay balanced."

He ran and jumped into the air, spread out his wings like I told him, and was doing a wobbly gliding.

"Daddy! Look! I'm doing it!" He yelled to me, getting higher and higher in the air.

I jumped up with him and soared next to him.

He looked over to me, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Alex."

_**With arms wide open,**_

_**Now everything has changed,**_

_**I'll show you love**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open,**_

_**With arms wide open**_

"Hey Alex," I called him over to the bed Max was laying on with my new baby girl, "Come over here, meet your sister."

He walked over slowly and carefully looked into the bundle of blankets, "… What is it?"

Max chuckled, "It's Danielle, she's your sister."

He looked at me, "Can I hold her?"

I looked and Max and she nodded, "Sure Alex." I gently picked up Danielle from Max and handed her to Alex.

"Support her head." I told him, he moved her so he could do just that.

Max dozed off in the bed and Alex asked me, "Was I this little?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I remember when you were born."

He looked at me, "You do?"

I nodded, "Of course! It was the first happiest day of my life. Today is the second."

He looked thoughtful for a second but said nothing.

"I made a promise to myself the day you were born," He looked at me questioningly, so I continued, "I promised that I would teach you everything I've learned throughout life, tell you about the mistakes I made, how I fixed them, to show you everything."

He looked at me again, "Cool."

Well, he was only 5, what response could I expect?

_**If I had just one wish,**_

_**Only one demand**_

_**I hope he's not like me,**_

_**I hope he understands**_

I rolled over to face Max, "Hi."

She yawned, "Hi. What's wrong? Get some sleep while you can."

I sighed, "Nothing, just… thinking."

She sighed too and sat up, turning on the light on the table, "Thinking about…?"

"Well… I want to like… ensure our kids won't have a life like us…"

"Fang, we took down the School way back-"

"I know, but… it just worries me that they'll be like us."

"Well, they'll be like us, Alex is already like a mini-you."

"Max… promise me that they won't have a life like us."

"Fang-"

"Promise me. Please."

"I promise."

"Thank you…"

_**That he can take this life,**_

_**And hold it by the hand,**_

_**And he can greet the world,**_

_**With arms wide open…**_

"Hey Dad." Alex greeted me in the hospital waiting room, "Want to come meet your grandchild?" he said with a smile.

I smiled and stood up, following my son down the hall.

He led me into an all white room with a single bed with Alex's wife, Jessica, with a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"My parents already saw her." Jessica told me. Iggy and Nudge must be so proud. It's weird that we're all grandparents now.

Alex went over to Jessica and carefully took the bundle out of her arms and he walked back towards me.

I smiled and held my grandchild the way I held both Alex and Danielle.

"What's her name?"

Alex smiled, "Max, after Mom."

I smiled and looked up, "She would be so proud."

Little Max opened her eyes and looked at me; Big Max's eyes are still going down the generation, a beautiful chocolate brown that I've gotten lost in so many times.

I noticed Jessica fell asleep, just as Max had, and I gave Alex his baby girl back.

He smiled and sat down in a chair next to Jessica, I turned around, about to walk out the door when I heard Alex whisper to Little Max, "My dad made a promise when I was born, I'm going to make the same promise to you, I'm going to teach you everything I know, so when the world is ready for you, you'll be ready too, just like my dad taught me."

I smiled and walked away, talking to Danielle on my way out. She was one proud aunt. I was one proud grandfather. I knew Max was proud too, in heaven.

_**With arms wide open,**_

_**Under the sunlight**_

_**Welcome to this place**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open**_

I showed my son and daughter everything I could. I guess that's all a guy could ask for.

I slowly turned around in my bed to face my table where a picture of Max stood. Man, I missed her. Little Max was starting to act like her; she was one stubborn 3 year old.

I wasn't probably supposed to hear the promise that Alex made to Little Max, but it's nice to know what affect I had on him.

I taught him something. I've known that for a while now.

_**Now everything has changed**__**  
**__**I'll show you love**__**  
**__**I'll show you everything**__**  
**__**With arms wide open**__**  
**__**With arms wide open**__**  
**__**I'll show you everything**_  
_**With arms wide open...wide open**_

I kept my promise.

**AN: So that's it, I have so many songfics in mind for Maximum Ride so if I could good feedback I might make this a songfic type of story with songfic oneshots each chapter. Let me know!**

**But yeah, after I heard this song on the radio I could only think that that's how Fang would feel once he had a kid.**

**And if anyone's confused, Jessica is Iggy and Nudge's daughter. So Alex and Jessica got married and had Max (the little one), and yeah, Max died, sadly.**

**Again, give me feedback on whether I should make this a oneshot/songfic story or not, because that could be a lot of fun to write. Heh.**

**So, Review! :D**


	3. Change

**AN: So, I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the whole combination of two songfics, but Animal I Have Become and With Arms Wide Open are both here, and this is my second time updating tonight, so thank Taylor Swift for this last minute inspiration!**

_Change – Taylor Swift_

_**It's just a sad picture,**_

_**The final blow hits you**_

Max was on watch when it happened; I just knew she was going to blame herself. We- as in the flock – were sleeping nice and peacefully in a lovely cave when erasers decided to pay a nice little visit.

Everyone woke up immediately, fighting one of the hardest fights of our sad lives. I was fending off four erasers when I noticed Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all unconscious. I sighed, crap.

I pounded my fist into another eraser's head and looked to see Max – my Max – fall to the ground. Unconscious just like the others. Double crap.

I guess I spent too much time looking at the rest of the flock when an eraser punched the back of my head from behind. I was out before I hit the ground.

_**Somebody else gets what you wanted again**_

_**And you know it's all the same,**_

_**Another time and place,**_

_**Repeated history and you're getting sick of it**_

I woke up to the all familiar scent antiseptic. I sat up in my, of course, cage. How many times has this happened to us since we escaped? Too many to count.

We always ended up escaping, one way or another, but they always caught us again. And again. And again.

I looked to my right and saw Max. At least our cages were next to each other. The rest of the flock I noticed were still either sleeping or knocked out. Either or, they weren't awake.

I took a good look at Max – Not like Edward Cullen, I'm not that much of a creeper – and noticed her basically shaking.

"Max? You okay-"

"No Fang!" She hissed at me, "I'm not okay! I'll never be okay! We'll never be okay!"

"Max, calm down." I said.

"No! I'm freaking sick of this! This keeps happening again and again and will keep happening unless we do something about it!" She said, getting more and more worked up.

"We'll figure something out Max…"

"How do you know Fang? Honestly, I want to know." She said calmly, but rage easily showed in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know Max. I hope."

_**But I believe in whatever you do,**_

_**And I'll do anything to see it through**_

"Well that makes me feel loads better, Fang. Thanks so very much." She said with an eye roll.

I sighed frustrated and trying to keep my temper down, "Max, I have no freaking idea how we're going to get out of this whole thing. Okay? But Max, whatever you do, I'll be there for you. And as sappy as that sounds, it's true and you know it."

"I know Fang… it's just…"

"I know Max, I know." I said, squeezing my hand through the bars of my cage, while she did the same. We were more or less holding hands.

Max was starting to doze off again, I whispered, "I'll do anything for you Max."

"I know Fang, I know." She said imitating what I said before.

I let a small smile before leaning back in my cage, thinking about what to do.

_**Because these things will change,**_

_**Can you feel it now?**_

_**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down**_

I heard Max sigh again, "Fang?"

"Hm?"

"Things will change for us… right?"

I sat up to look at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, eventually, we'll win. We'll beat them in the end." She said, her eyes full of sadness and hope.

"I can't promise anything Max, but can't you feel that?"

She looked confused, "Feel what?"

"The fact that _they_ don't own us. The fact that we're a family, a pretty badass family at that. And the fact that we never give up. Can't the walls falling down?"

She looked up at me and met my eyes, "I can feel it now."

_**It's a revolution,**_

_**The time will come for us to finally win,**_

_**We'll sing hallelujah,**_

_**We'll sing hallelujah**_

Max laughed suddenly, "It's like the Revolutionary War."

I looked at her confused, "Um, what?"

"Those days back in Virginia taught me _something_. We're like the Americans fighting for their freedom from England." She said matter-a-factly.

I chuckled, "Only you would say that."

"Is that an insult?"

"Not at all." I said and squeezed her hand through the bars.

We were quiet for a few moments before she whispered so quietly, almost I didn't hear it, and I have super-bird hearing, "The Americans won in the end…"

"Hallelujah."

_**So you've been outnumbered,**_

_**Raided and now cornered,**_

_**It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair**_

We've been stuck in the School for about a week now. We were all tested on several times. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well… for us anyway.

But then they took all of us out of our cages, which _was_ strange. We rarely did anything all together…

They led – well dragged – us all to this huge dome shaped room and a tile flooring. It was all white of course.

They pushed us in and we all fell in a heap on the ground. We helped each other up and realized we weren't alone in this room.

10 feet tall erasers came charging at us all at once. Angel screamed. Do you really blame the kid? If I wasn't Fang, I would've screamed too.

We fought hard, kick here, punch there, but you know, you get tired after a while, and these things were like… super-erasers.

They bound up our wings a while back, so flying to the top of the dome was impossible.

Just as we thought it couldn't get worse, about 20 more of these super-erasers came charging at us again. Talk about out-numbered. It's like… 6 to 30.

Poor Angel was being cornered to a wall. I've never seen her this terrified before. Naturally, I tackled the eraser. Who moved about 2 feet. Well isn't this just craptastic?

They last thing I saw was a huge furry paw coming at my head, and then blackness.

_**We're getting stronger now,**_

_**From things they never found**_

_**They might be bigger,**_

_**But we're faster and never scared**_

Fighting those super-erasers happened at least once a week. That is, until Gazzy accidently found if you hit them on a certain part of their head, they're dead instantly.

The School never always thought we were just hitting them on the head hard enough to kill them, so they never made any modifications. It was basically training.

We used their hugeness to our advantage, they can't follow you too well if you run around them in circles. Sure, you look like an idiot, but it's better than getting knocked out in my opinion.

Angel's not terrified anymore. Now she's the first one to charge. Sometimes, you got to love that kid.

Max is her usual ass-kicking self. Every once in a while though you could tell she would rather give up. Would she ever though? Hell no. I talk to her every night about what's on her mind; it's mostly about 'what if' situations.

_**You can walk away**_

_**And say we don't need this**_

_**But there's something in your eyes**_

_**Says we can beat this**_

We've been at the School for about 2 months now. Longest we've ever been here since when we first escaped. We've tried to get out, really we did. But we always got caught, no idea how, but we always did.

"We don't need this Fang." She's telling me. It's late at night and the rest of the flock are asleep.

"Did we ever need this?" I asked her.

"Why can't they leave us alone?" She asked me.

"Max, I don't know." I said, getting frustrated.

"I'm tired of it all!" She yell-whispered, "We didn't do anything."

"We escaped."

"Besides that!"

"That's the only reason Max."

There was a moment of silence, Max looked at me suddenly, "We're getting out of here." She didn't need to say it at all, her eyes showed not hope, but determination. Somehow I knew this would be the last time the School would ever capture us.

_**Cause these things will change,**_

_**Can you feel it now?**_

_**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down**_

The next night Max called a flock meeting. We all leaned in closely so Max could whisper and not be heard by scientists roaming the halls.

Everyone settled down and Max began.

"Things will change around here guys," she started, "I, personally, have been sick and tired of getting captured again and again." Everyone nodded in agreement, "How do we make things change though?" She asked us rhetorically, "We break down the walls."

"What walls?" Iggy asked.

"These walls that surround us." Max answered.

"The cages?" Nudge asked.

"I suppose, but I mean it metaphorically. The School has kept us… locked in, we were always on watch for them, paranoid because of them. In shorter words, defeat them."

_**It's a revolution,**_

_**The time will come for us to finally win,**_

_**We'll sing hallelujah,**_

_**We'll sing hallelujah**_

"It's a revolution." Max stated simply, "It's a fight for our freedom that we've been losing our whole lives."

"Like the Americans and England…" I whispered too quiet for anyone but maybe Iggy to hear. Yup, Iggy heard, I heard him snicker at my comment.

"It's time for _us_ to win. Itex, the School, they all won battles. But the war is not over." Max continued, "And I'll make sure we end as winners." She finished.

_**Tonight we're standing on our knees,**_

_**Fight for what we worked for all these years**_

Tonight was the night. The defeat of Itex, the School. Max made it clear 2 weeks ago that it was going to be tonight. I couldn't help but feel nervous.

I was 17 now, so were Max and Iggy. We've been fighting for this since we were what… 14? This was the ending moment.

We're fighting tonight. No one's going to stop us.

_**The battle was long,**_

_**It's the fight of our lives,**_

_**Will we stand as champions tonight?**_

Iggy and Gazzy threw bombs left and right, Nudge made a metal cabinet crash into an eraser (her metal-attraction power got a bit stronger…), Angel was making 4 erasers fight themselves, while Max and I were using our fists and feet to kick butt.

The School and Itex have won many battles, but this battle is the one that will decide the champions.

It's easily the hardest fight of my life, but one look at Max's fierce and determined brown eyes gave me enough energy as six cans of Red Bull.

I kicked an erasers head, unconscious. Max kicked one where the sun don't shine, (ow!) on the ground.

Will we actually be the champions of this battle? Of this war?

_**It was the night things changed,**_

_**Can you see it now?**_

_**These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down**_

"RUN!" Iggy and Gazzy screamed at the top of their lungs.

We all ran as fast as we could through the halls and out the main door.

"FARTHER!" They yelled in unison again. Jeez, how big was this freaking bomb? We continued running until we heard in ear-splitting explosion.

We all flew backwards and landed in a grassy field.

The explosion ended and we all slowly sat up, rubbing our heads.

"… I said farther." Iggy said. I slapped him.

_**It's a revolution,**_

_**Throw your hands up,**_

_**Cause we never gave in,**_

_**We'll sing hallelujah,**_

_**We'll sing hallelujah**_

Everyone laughed at the fact that I slapped Iggy.

Max cleared her throat, "Guys." Everyone turned to look at her; she smiled the truest smile I've ever seen on her face, "It's over."

Everyone yelled and whooped (well that was mostly Iggy), and I smiled a full goofy smile, which pretty much means the same thing as they did.

"Hallelujah!" Iggy yelled as loud as he could.

_**Hallelujah**_

Life is good.

**AN: The end! The is my favorite songfic yet personally, plus I love that song! So yeah… review! :) see you next time!**


	4. Here Without You

**AN: Okay, so I've read about a million fanfics about how Max is so depressed and can't handle life without Fang, but… what about Fang? Sure, he made the choice to leave… but that doesn't mean he liked that choice and he only did it for the good of the flock.**

**Anyways, this is just my songfic take on how Fang feels.**

**WARNING: Post-FANG**

_Here Without You – 3 Doors Down_

_**A hundred days have made me older,**_

_**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_

Max.

I sighed.

It's been… I don't even know any more. I lost the desire to know. I lost the desire to do… anything really. I can't do anything without thinking about you Max.

I'm lost… I don't even have any idea where I am any more. I seem to forget everyday why I left you and the flock in the first place, but I always remember and force myself to stay wherever the hell I am.

_**A thousand lies have made me colder,**_

_**And I don't think that I can look at this the same**_

I've been doing my best to get you out of my mind. I've blown up Schools all over the world, I've rescued experiments from God knows where.

I've met people; I won't lie when I say that I made a few friends. Are they really friends though? No. They're just other experiments gone wrong. They lie. They cheat. They're nothing different from the other people we've met Max.

I can't handle this any more. You have no freaking idea how much I want to go back, to see you again, to hear Nudge blabber on about whatever she wanted, hell I'd even take a whiff of Gazzy's fart if it meant going back.

I can't look at my leaving the same way anymore. All the lines got mixed around and it's as if I have dyslexia. I don't know who I am, or who the hell I'm supposed to be.

_**But all the miles that separate,**_

_**Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

I ran – or flew – away from those "friends" years ago. I didn't care about them. It was as if I was replacing the flock and I could _never_ do that. Not in a million years, not even if I tried.

I feel like I'm getting farther and farther away, even if I'm staying in the same place.

I close my eyes and lean against the cave wall. Your face appears in my head, and suddenly the distance between us is gone. You're right here with me. You're smiling with your hand playing with a strand of your hair. You look so happy.

I open my eyes and you're gone. Like you dissolved in thin air. The distance comes back; the dark comes back, the pain most of all comes back.

_**I'm here without you baby,**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind,**_

_**I think about you baby,**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

I'm probably past insane by this point. You're always on my mind, Max. Everything I do, there's a thought of you in my head. Everything I do, the reason is _because_ of you. Why did I ever leave you?

The best part is when I fall asleep. The usual nightmares we used to have constantly are gone. Instead, you're here, the whole flock is here, we're all happy, Dylan is no where to be seen, Angel is still the Angel she is, and you have no line of stress on your face.

Of course, I wake up. Everybody has to. The pain comes back more real than ever, every single morning. I remind myself that you're not here, the flock's not here, Dylan is still with you, and I have no freaking idea about what's going on with you.

Why do I have to wake up?

_**I'm here without you baby,**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams,**_

_**And tonight,**_

_**It's only you and me**_

I've been all by myself for 20 years now. Just as I promised, I'm at the cave, waiting for you to arrive. Secretly hoping you didn't forget.

Or didn't want to come.

I really hope that you know how much I love you Max, and if I hurt you when I left, it was only out of love.

But tonight Max, I'm hoping that all of that will finally go away. Tonight, it's going to be me, you, and this cave. After 20 freaking years, I need to see you. I've needed to see you after day one.

_**The miles just keep rollin',**_

_**As people leave their way to say hello**_

I still managed to live a somewhat normal life. I go to the library a lot, updating my blog. Another thing, I hope you read my blog, every day. Actually, I don't care if it's not every day. If I just knew you were reading what I was saying, I would feel closer to you.

People used to hit on me while I was their, going out of their way just to say a quick "hello", you would've hated that almost all of them were red-heads.

But Max, You don't compare to _any_ of them. I love you so much, yet I'm not with you.

_**I've heard this life is overrated,**_

_**But I hope that it gets better as we go**_

We'll finally be together after tonight Max. You'll see. We'll live a normal life for once. We're only 35; we could still get married and have kids without it being too weird.

20 years is a long time Max, but I bet you still look as beautiful as you did when you were 15. Correction: I don't bet. I _know._ You could look like a bag of garbage yet you would still be the most beautiful thing on the planet. You know that, right Max?

It'll get better though. It definitely will. I've waiting practically my whole life to see you again, and I know that where ever life leads us, I'll be there with you every step of the way.

_**I'm here without you baby,**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind,**_

_**I think about you baby,**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

I lean against the cave wall again. It's getting later and it's been 20 years exactly. I checked about 30 news stands to make sure.

Why did I ever write that stupid note? Why did I ever leave?

Right. For you Max.

I hope you know that… I'd do anything for you. I'd die if it meant it'd ensure your safety. You know that I love you. I wrote it in the note. Please tell me you know that.

Please show up…

_**I'm here without you baby,**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams,**_

_**And tonight girl,**_

_**It's only you and me**_

I wait. I wait. I wait. I wait.

I'm waiting for you Max. I've been waiting for you for 20 years. I've been waiting for this moment the minute after I flew out that damn window. It'll just be us Max. No one else can bother us. Just you and me.

The flock too, but tonight, it's only you and me. This is our night. This is the night I've been waiting for, for 20 freaking years.

Unless you found another…

I won't stop you from being happy. That's the only thing I want for you Max.

_**Everything I know,**_

_**And anywhere I go,**_

_**It gets hard**_

_**But it won't take away my love**_

If… if you love another one Max, like Dylan. As much as I hate him with a passion, I won't stop you. If you're happy then my life is complete.

It'll be hard, I'm not saying it won't, but I'll always love you until the day I die. You don't have to love me back.

Just… show up at the cave…

_**And when the last one falls,**_

_**When it's all said and done,**_

_**It gets hard**_

_**But it won't take away my love**_

You just have to tell me.

You know that, of course you do, you're the indestructible Maximum Ride. You can tell me anything. Anything. I haven't seen you in twenty years, but God, you can tell me anything Max.

I'll always love you.

It's getting dark outside Max…

_**I'm here without you baby,**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind,**_

_**I think about you baby,**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

I've been without you for too long now Max for you to be hurt, or worse-

I can't even think about that.

I don't care if you hate my guts for leaving in the first place, just let me see your face one more time before I grow old and die.

Please Max.

I thought of you every second. I dreamt of you every night. Everything I do has something to do with you.

I love you Max, please show up…

_**I'm here without you baby,**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams,**_

_**And tonight girl,**_

"… Fang?"

I turn around quickly and see you're beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and immediately know it's you.

I've rehearsed what to do this exact moment, it's what I've been living for. But I froze. I stood staring at you, you're just as gorgeous as I expected. You aged very well, and look as if you're only 20.

"Max…" I said breathlessly.

Before I knew what was happening her arms went around my neck and her legs around my waist. I put my arms around your body and noticed you're crying.

"What's wrong Max? I'll make it better." I promise.

She looks up, "Fang… I've missed you so much." She said before closing the only space available, our lips. I've been waiting to kiss you for 20 years and it was indescribable.

_**It's only you and me**_

We broke away and Max looked in my eyes one more time, "I love you so much Fang."

I smiled the first smile I have in 20 years, "I love you too."

**AN: Sorry if it was all depressing… but it has a happy ending! So yay!**

**But whoa from me, three updates… in one night? Holy crap moment!**

**Sorry, but I got excited.**

**Review!**

**Oh, PS: If you want me to write a songfic on a song, just PM me the song and I'll gladly write a songfic to that song!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Miserable At Best

**AN: Okay guys, so sorry I haven't been around in forever, I've been pretty busy and my computer like… exploded. So… it had to wait and such. If any of you readers read either My Heart Will Go On or We Stand Together, Always, I'll update as soon as I get the chance! Sorry!**

**I guess if you want this songfic could relate to Here Without You, but it wasn't intended to, because it's again, how Fang feels after the whole leaving for 20 years thing. So spoilers if you didn't read FANG. And as much as I hate Mylan with a passion, I had to put it in this songfic to make it go with the song and what I feel Fang would feel if anything like this happened or whatever. Enjoy!**

_Miserable At Best – Mayday Parade_

_**Katie, don't cry, I know**_

_**You're trying your hardest**_

_**And the hardest part is letting go**_

_**Of the nights we shared**_

Okay, I know I said I was leaving for 20 years and blah, blah, blah. The rest is history. But I never… truly left. You see, I come back every night and watch the flock living room.

I know you're probably thinking 'Eww! Not another Edward Cullen who stalks people!', but it's not like that at all. I just… couldn't stand not seeing their faces, especially her face. You know who 'her' is.

I sighed and closed in my black wings, sitting on my usual spot on the roof, watching through a top window.

She's there again. Crying. How could I do this to her? I'm such a jerk.

I mean, I love her. That much is obvious. But I was pretty sure she loved me too. Even if she didn't say it, I know she did.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rests her head on top of them, tears silently cascading down her face.

_**Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting,**_

_**But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright**_

_**And when we look to the sky, it's not mine,**_

_**But I want it so**_

I have to keep reminding myself that I left her – them – for their own good. To them, I probably seem like a selfish bastard, and they can, at times, I do too. But, they need to realize that when you love someone, sometimes you have to leave.

The rest of the flock must be asleep. Max is still there, crying softly, just as she does every night. I wish I could just… stare into her eyes. One last time. I never knew that brown could be such a bright color until I saw those eyes. Her eyes.

I look up to the night sky and see many constellations. I sigh, again, we would probably never fly up there, in the night sky, together ever again.

I remember when I used to fly with her, I felt like I was… king of the world. As corny and cheesy as it sounds, it felt like I was invincible. It was just me, Max, and the sky that we owned.

I don't own that sky anymore…

_**Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight,**_

_**I know he's there,**_

_**You're probably hanging out and making eyes,**_

_**While across the room he stares**_

It's been about a week since I left the flock, I think at least. Max does this every night and it's slowly killing me bit by bit.

But then I always remember something, or should I say some_one_, Dylan. Her 'perfect other half'. Since I'm out of the picture… I can't stop her can I? Speaking of the devil… and yes, I do mean that literally.

Dylan walked in and sat down next to Max, slowly pulling her legs down from her chest on back to the floor. He walks away and sits in the chair across the room from the couch where Max is currently sitting.

They were sitting in silence, sending glances at each other, and I swear I saw a blush creep up her cheeks…

_**I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor,**_

_**And ask my girl to dance,**_

_**And she'll say yes**_

Dylan eventually got up and walked to the CD player in the corner of the room, putting on a slow song that I took no care in to remember. He held out his hand to hers, she stared at it, until he spoke, "Wanna dance?"

She looked up, her bright brown eyes full of hope, and nodded quickly, "Yeah,"

I stopped breathing.

I stopped moving.

My heart stopped beating.

They slowly danced in the middle of the room; it looked like he's been practicing to do this for a long time now. He was using the perfect lines, making Max giggle and another blush creep up to her cheeks every time.

Something I've never been able to do.

Max – my Max – was dancing. Not with me.

With Dylan.

And she was happy.

I watched as he slowly bent his head down to her level and kissed her cheek, leaving her and disappearing down the hall to his room.

I don't remember ever making Max the way she looked now.

_**Because these words were never easier for me to say,**_

_**Or her to second guess,**_

I'm the stupid Emotionless Brick Wall. No feelings. Not a care in the world.

All lies.

I had one feeling that I tried to show, but no matter what, I guess I never tried hard enough. Love. As sappy as it sounds, I loved Max. More than anything in the world. Universe even.

I barely talk, it's my thing. What can you expect? Who knew that my most memorable trait was probably the one that stabbed my heart in the end? I sure as hell didn't.

_**But I guess,**_

_**That I can live without you,**_

_**But without I'll be miserable at best**_

I always thought I'd die, or commit suicide, the die Max and I broke up, or the other thing which is just unmentionable. I guess I can't blame her… I left her for 20 years.

I'll live without her. Just to see those 20 years go by until she might accept me back.

As I watched them dance, all I saw was the true happiness in her eyes, with every line he said, her cheeks turning another shade of red, I was never able to give that kind of love was I?

I can live without her.

I can. I've already convinced myself.

Will I be happy is the question.

The answer? No. On my best days I'll be miserable.

_**You're all that I hoped to find,**_

_**In every single way**_

_**And everything I could give,**_

_**Is everything you couldn't take,**_

Max was no doubt in my mind, my dream-girl. Sure, I didn't really meet too many other girls besides Max that accepted the wings anyway or _even _know about them.

Her bright chocolate brown eyes, her brown and blonde hair, swooshing behind her head while she flies her dazzling 1 million watt smile she shows me after she goes super-fast.

The saddest part was, I couldn't give her anything. Sure, I bought her that birthday present thing, but that was a once-in-a-year thing. I don't have a job, I was homeless for a while, and I was on my own for the majority of my life.

Everything I could give Max she already had.

We've known each other for as long as I can remember, we read each other's minds without powers, I'm not anything _new._ Nothing like Wonder Boy over there, who she shows her 1 million watt smile too every time he cracks one freaking line.

And anything I did give her, whether it was food, or even money, all went to the flock. The flock was the number one majority, anything I could give to anyone goes to all of us.

_**Cause nothing feels like home,**_

_**You're a thousand miles away,**_

_**And the hardest part of living**_

_**Is just taking breaths to stay**_

This must be the longest freaking song on the face of the earth, that or it went to the next song, I don't even recall what the first song playing was.

Anyway, I looked at your face; you were staring into his stupid eyes, a giddy smile on your face that I've only seen a few times in our lifetimes.

You're up thousands of miles on cloud 9, while I'm all the way down here waiting for just a small a rain shower.

I flew off the roof, seeing enough for one freaking night. I went to Lake Mead, where we're going to meet in 20 years, hopefully.

I continue taking short heavy breaths, determined not to cry. It's going to end up a losing battle in the end, but might as well fight while you can.

Can I live without you? Especially when taking each breath when you're not around kills me a little more?

_**Because I know I'm good for something,**_

_**I just haven't found it yet,**_

_**But I need it**_

I'll keep visiting the flock every night. That's a promise to myself that I won't break, no matter how painful it is to see what's happening inside, it's a duty that I need to fulfill.

I mean, I gotta be good at _something_. I'll find something to do while I'm not moping around like the emo people think I am. Hopefully a job, I can have a real life.

Sort of.

Maybe I'll blow up Schools around the world! Continue on my blog. There's a thousand things I could do…

All of which without Max.

_**So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight,**_

_**I know he's there,**_

_**You're probably hanging out and making eyes,**_

_**While across the room he stares**_

It's been three nights since the whole Dylan/Max dance duet thing. And they've continued to dance every night.

This night was the night though that hit me hard.

This time it was _her_ who started the music.

It was _her_ that grabbed his hands.

It was _her_ that led him to the middle of the living room.

It was _Max_ that was dancing with him.

Max that was laughing with him, Max that was smiling with him, Max that put his hands are on hips.

It was Max who kissed him on the cheek as they said goodnight.

_**Because these words were never easier for me to say,**_

_**Or her to second guess**_

I sighed for the millionth time that night. I felt something run down my cheek; I looked up to the thousands of stars, seeing no cloud in sight. No rain?

I wiped my eye, and realized it was a tear. Whoa, that hasn't happened in a while. I quickly dried my eye and the single tear and watched as Dylan smiled at my Max one more time before disappearing down the hall.

Max remained calm until she jumped up and down like an elementary school girl who just got a tootsie roll.

She sat back down at the couch, beaming and what looked like day dreaming.

I felt another light feeling stream down my cheek, and before I knew it there were a few more behind it. I took no care to wipe them as I watched my Max smiling like crazy.

_**But I guess,**_

_**That I can live without you**_

_**But without you I'll be miserable at best**_

Getting annoyed with my stupid emotions, I quickly wiped away the remaining tears. That's when I realize it.

Max can obviously live without me. She already proved to me she can, without knowing it, but the point still remains. I _can_ live without her.

Will I actually be living? That's something I'll most likely find out soon.

I know for a fact though.

I'll be miserable at best.

_**And this will be the first time in a week,**_

_**That I'll talk to you,**_

_**And I can't speak**_

I angrily slam my fist on the roof, making a loud thud and blood to seep through my knuckles.

I looked back down at Max who's looking towards the window…

_Shit!_

I'm supposed to be un-seen right now! It's too late for that. She saw me, her eyes have gone wide and she's already walking towards the window where I remain.

What do I do? Run from the girl I love? That won't work, she already saw me. She'd chase me. That's something that I do know.

I just stayed where I was and watched Max cautiously lift the window; I could feel the warm air hit my face.

We stood staring at each other for a few seconds before Max got a murderous look in her eyes.

"How dare you…" She warned.

I looked at her confused, and still said nothing.

"How dare you!" She said with more anger, "How dare you leave me – us! – Only to come back a week later! Do you know what freaking pain you caused us? Cause me?"

I still said nothing. Not that I didn't want to. I couldn't speak, not even if I did try.

"Please leave Fang."

Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. Hold up.

"Leave? I already did that much Max." I said to her, my own temper starting to boil up.

She glared at me, "I know that Fang. The whole flock freaking knows that Fang. And it's better if it stays that way."

I looked at her again, my temper completely gone, sadness taking over once again, "Y-you don't want-"

"No Fang. If the flock never knew about this, it'd crush them. They'll get over it. Eventually. We're all a wreck now. I was too."

I looked at her, "Was…?"

She sighed, and I think I saw a flicker of pain cross her features, "I'm with Dylan now Fang."

I stood staring at her, mouth agape. I didn't think they were actually 'boyfriend and girlfriend' or whatever.

My temper boiled up more inside me.

_**It's been three whole days since I've had sleep,**_

_**Because I dream of his lips on your cheek,**_

"To think Max." I said shaking my head.

"To think what?" She said, a confused look etched throughout her features.

I stood up a little taller, moving the hair out of my eyes to see just how angry and sad I was, "To think… that I couldn't sleep for three freaking nights after I saw you guys dancing. To think that I wished it was my lips on your cheek and not Dylan's. To think that I thought this would all work out in the end! To think Max, that I loved you."

She stared at me as if I had grown two heads before her expression quickly changed.

_**And I get the point that I should leave you alone,**_

_**But we both know that I'm not that strong,**_

_**And I miss the lips that made me fly…**_

"You _watched_? You saw… everything? How could you-!"

"Me? What about you Max? What about us?"

"There was no us after you left Fang."

"Sure but I come back barely a week later and you're playing tonsil hockey with your 'perfect other half'"

"Don't talk about Dylan like that!"

"I'll talk about him anyway I want Max. You don't' control me anymore"

Her lip started quivering, "You obviously didn't love me enough to stay in the first place."

I looked at her straight in the eyes, "That's why I had to leave Max! Don't you understand? I love you too much to see you get hurt!"

"But you're the one hurting me!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

That one was low, my temper immediately went down and I said with a soft voice, "That's the thing I'm trying to not do…"

"Well you're doing it Fang. And by being back here, you're hurting me more." She told me with a soft voice as well.

We stood in silence for a few seconds before I nodded, understanding that I had to leave, and not return.

I turned to look at her, and saw silent tears streaking down her face, "Enjoy Dylan Max, I hope you guys have a wonderful time together." I said and flew off the roof and to the cave at Lake Mead.

I missed her already.

I missed the way how she could smile, kiss me, and say a single word and make me feel like I was flying, without wings.

_**So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight,**_

_**I know he's there,**_

_**You're probably hanging out and making eyes,**_

_**While across the room he stares**_

It's been a week since the incident. Not once have I visited the flock. Or Max.

Yet somehow I knew that they were dancing along to the same song every night, giving each other a kiss goodnight at the end.

I don't kid myself. She's not alone, he's there with her. I just know it.

_**I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor,**_

_**And ask my girl to dance,**_

_**And she'll say yes**_

He will always get off his stupid chair and grab Max off the couch, gently rocking to the beat of the soft, slow music.

He'd ask her to dance.

Every night.

And I have no doubt in my mind that she'll never say no.

She'll say yes, like she said many times before.

_**Because these words were never easier for me to say,**_

_**Or her to second guess,**_

_**But I guess…**_

So there you have it. My fairy-tale kind of ending. I'll never get the guts to actually say the words and ask her to dance while the Justin Bieber – wanna-be gets the girl that I loved for as long as I can remember.

Even if I did get the guts, she'd never say yes. Say she was too distracted, say that she needed to help the flock and couldn't waste time dancing to a song that she didn't even know.

_**That I can live without you,**_

_**But without you I'll be miserable at best,**_

_**And I can live without you,**_

_**But without you I'll be miserable at best**_

I'm determined not to waste my life because of a love when I was 15. I'll never forget Max, but who forgets their first love?

It will take time.

That's for sure.

She can easily live without me.

And I can live without her.

_**And I can live without you,**_

_**Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best**_

If being miserable is what it comes to, fine.

Because being miserable will wear off after a while.

But for now…

I'm miserable at best.

**AN: Okay, WHOA. This is the longest chapter I've EVER written in my fanfiction history!**

**SUCCESS! :D**

**Ahem, moving on…**

**I was in a really stressful and sort of depressy mood, so I turned to this song for some help, and was instantly inspired!**

**So, thank you Mayday Parade for your collection of amainzgly awesome songs. Thank you to James Patterson who was awesome enough to think of these characters in the first place (*cough* besides Dylan *cough*). And lastly, thank you readers for reading this!**

**But for another thank you to be added to this…**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks again!**


	6. Terrible Things

**AN: Hey people! I've just gotten inspired by this amazing song my Mayday Parade. Sorry I haven't updated… anything in FOREVER (yes I mean that literally). But life has been pretty freaking hectic, just tons of crap going on. So sorry! And even though this is a sad songfic, I hope you enjoy it! And if you never heard this song, or Mayday Parade, I SERIOUSLY recommend listening to them. They're epic.**

**PS: This is in Fang's POV.**

_Terrible Things – Mayday Parade_

"You have to tell him, Fang."

I sighed, "I know, Ig, I know."

"He's 15 years old. He's asking about his mom. He has a right to know."

I rubbed the back of my head, "Might as well get this over with now, huh?" I sighed for a second time, "I'll go talk to him."

Iggy patted my back, as I walked towards my son's room, I slowly entered and listening to his iPod, lying back on his bed.

"Hey buddy," I said, sitting at the bottom of his bed.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment and took out his ear plugs, "Hey Dad."

"We need to talk…"

He looked confused, "About what?"

"Mom."

_**By the time I was your age,**_

_**I'd give anything,**_

_**To fall in love,**_

_**Truly was all I could think**_

I looked at my hands, finding a sudden fascination in them, "We both know I'm not much of a talker, so here goes: When I was your age, I was already starting to feel like I needed someone to love, you know what I mean?"

I looked at him, and he nodded.

I continued, "Well you already know our back story, the reason I have wings, the reason Uncle Iggy and Gazzy, and Aunt Nudge and Angel wings, the reason you have wings."

He nodded again.

_**That's when I met your mother,**_

_**The girl of my dreams,**_

_**The most beautiful woman,**_

_**That I'd ever seen**_

"I've known your mother for… for ever basically. We grew up in the same cage next to each other. You know that story too, right Luke?"

Luke nodded, damn; he was so much like me sometimes. Except when, well, I do things like this. Never one for speeches.

"Well, in short, I realized I loved your mother when I was 15, it was like… I met her for the first time you know? I always saw her as my best friend, the one person I could always count on. But then, I saw her as something more. She was beautiful. And I just… fell. I fell for her real hard."

_**She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?**_

_**I can't help but noticing you staring at me,**_

_**I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,**_

_**That I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."**_

I chuckled a little bit, "The best part was though, that your mother knew I loved her."

Luke looked at me curiously, "What? You serious?"

I nodded, recalling the memory.

_She should wear her hair down more… it looks really beautiful when she flies. The wind blowing through it, she's so beautiful-_

"_Hellooo? Earth to Fang?" Max said._

_Shaking my head of all the thoughts, I turned to her, "Yeah?"_

_She locked her big brown eyes with my dark black ones, "You were staring at me."_

_I laughed nervously, "No, no I wasn't. I was staring… at that rock. Right behind you," I said. Wow, that was smooth._

_She locked her eyes with mine once again, and I couldn't help but get sucked in to her brown ones, "I love you too, Fang," she said, not breaking eye contact._

_My eyes widened, "How did you- "_

"_I shouldn't say this, might be a little awkward," she laughed a bit, "But I could tell you that loved me too, by your eyes."_

_**Now son,**_

_**I'm only telling you this because,**_

_**Life can do terrible things**_

Luke literally burst out laughing, "Whoa, Mom totally burned you."

I let a small smile break through, "That she did."

Luke stopped laughing, a little out of breath, "Why are you telling me all this now Dad?"

I looked down again, "There are some things about my life, about your life, that you need to know, Luke, terrible things have happened and you should know about it," I replied coolly.

_**Now most of the time,**_

_**We had too much to drink,**_

_**We'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything,**_

_**Too young to notice, and too dumb to care,**_

_**Love was a story that couldn't compare**_

Luke looked at me confused, but I ignored him and continued with the story, "Let's see. Well after that whole incident, we more or less started going out. You know how it is," I told him.

Luke nodded, urging me to continue.

"After we saved the world – "

"WHAT?"

"Luke, that's a story for another day."

He sighed dramatically and laid back down mumbling something that I probably didn't want to hear anyway.

"Anyway, after we saved the world, your mom and I spent most of our time just drinking at times, which you, by the way, are not allowed to do until you're 21, got that? Anyway, we'd… sit under the stars. Talk about everything, anyone, whatever we let our minds wander to."

I sighed, remembering Max and her big brown eyes.

"We were really in love Luke."

_**I said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?**_

_**I've made you a present with paper and string,**_

_**Open with care, now I'm asking you please,**_

_**You know that I love, will you marry me?"**_

I smiled, "We were… 22? 23 maybe? When I took her out to her favorite lake. We sat by the shore, looking at the stars like we usually do. She looked really beautiful that night. Well she did every night, but you know what I mean."

Luke nodded warily.

I continued:

"_Max, can I… ask you something?"_

_She turned her head and looked at me and shrugged, "Yeah sure."_

_I handed her a little box that was wrapped up in some paper, tied into a perfect bow with string (thanks Iggy)._

_She looked at me funny before tearing the bow and paper off of the small box, to reveal a black box._

_Her hand immediately went up to her mouth._

_I gently took the box from her and went down on one knee, like in all the movies, "You know that I love you, Max, and there's nothing else to say except that I do, I really do love you. Will you marry me?"_

_She cried some form of the word 'yes' and flung herself into my arms, clinging on, never wanting to let go._

"That's how you proposed?" Luke asked.

I nodded, "That's how I proposed," I confirmed.

_**Now son,**_

_**I'm only telling you this because,**_

_**Life can do terrible things**_

Luke looked at me, "How is this terrible? You said before that terrible things happened to us. I'm confused."

I sighed, "Terrible things did happen, Luke."

"Well what were they?"

I shook my head, obviously frustrated, "We're getting there, Luke."

_**You'll learn one day,**_

_**I'll hope and I'll pray,**_

_**That God shows you differently**_

I put my fingers through my hair, "This never should've happened, Luke."

"WHAT never should have happened?"

I started playing with my fingers, "I hope something like this doesn't happen to you, Luke, you have no idea how much."

_**She said, "Boy can I tell you're a terrible thing?**_

_**It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks,**_

_**Please don't be sad now, I really believe,**_

_**You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."**_

"_Fang, put Luke in the crib for a minute please?" Max called to me._

"_Okay," I called back, quickly making my new born comfortable in his crib as I walked out into the living room._

_Max turned around, her eyes were red and puffy. She smiled, a very sad smile, and told me to sit down._

_I cautiously sat down next to her on the couch. She immediately took my hands in hers and locked eyes with me, like how she always did when something serious happened._

"_Something… terrible happened, Fang," she started._

_I looked at her, she looked okay, besides her eyes, "What's wrong, Max?" I asked._

_She took a shuddering breath and more tears slid down her face, "I got an expiration date."_

_I froze. My mind froze. My heart froze. My whole body just completely shut down and froze._

"_What?" was all I could muster to ask._

"_It appeared yesterday, the date's in a few weeks," she told me, more and more tears streaming silently down her face._

"_This… this isn't happening," I said._

_She shook her head sadly, "Don't be sad, Fang," she said._

"_Don't be sad? Don't be sad? You're telling me to not be sad when you-you're dying!" I screamed. Silently glad that I didn't wake up or startle Luke._

_She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her close. She whispered in my ear, "Don't be sad… because you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."_

_**Slow, so slow,**_

_**I fell to the ground,**_

_**On my knees**_

"Just realizing that Max, my Max, was going to be gone, forever, I completely swallowed that stupid I'm a macho guy, I don't cry thing_._ I completely broke down. I slowly made my way to the ground, sitting on my knees there."

Luke's eyes were welling up with tears.

"She knelt down next to me and started comforting me. Can you believe that? She was the one dying and I was being comforted. That's Max for you."

_**So don't fall in love,**_

_**There's just too much to lose,**_

_**If given the choice, then you've got to choose**_

_**To walk away, walk away,**_

_**Don't let her get you**_

"After Max… passed away the few weeks later," I visibly gulped, "I was determined to make sure… that you don't fall in love."

Luke looked at me surprised.

"Yeah, I know, but at the time I thought falling in love there's just… so much you can lose. I lost my Max, and you have no idea how much I loved her. It broke me kid, it broke me."

_**I can't bear to see the same thing happen to you,**_

_**Now son,**_

_**I'm only telling you this because,**_

"I never wanted to see you have to go through that…" I finished.

"That's the terrible thing then," Luke said.

I nodded sadly, "That's the terrible thing. That's the only reason I'm telling you. I never expected it, we were happy, you were just born, our family was just starting, and that terrible thing just… came out of no where."

"So that's why you're telling me this, then?" Luke said.

I nodded, "Partly. You need to be prepared because…

_**Life can do terrible things."**_

**AN: Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope you noticed I made the last line of the song part of what Fang was saying to Luke. So… be aware of that. :)**

**Ahhh, let's see. RIGHT. Reviews are always welcome! Song recommendations are always welcome as well! You can always PM me or put in a review for music recommendations (I know a lot of bands/music).**

**And once again, I REALLY suggest listening to Mayday Parade. Favorite band, they're awesome. They sang the song Miserable At Best, which was in the last chapter of this story actually!**

**Now then, I'm off to bed. Have a nice night everyone!**


End file.
